Everyone has secrets from their past
by lateeda
Summary: AU the aliens aren't the only ones with a secret past only she doesn't want to remember hers Crossover Dark Angel
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everyone has secrets in their past  
Rating: pg-13 may change to R later on  
Summary: AU fic The aliens aren't the only one with a secret past Crossover Dark Angel  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors note: The shooting never happened the two groups the 4 aliens (Tess not evil yet) And four  
humans can't stand each other   
  
  
Roswell Crashdown Closing Time  
  
"God I hate closing Liz we need to get out more"   
Liz looked over from her broom at her blond headed friend. "Well we are going on the field trip to  
Seattle soon"  
"Ah yes thank god I need to get out of here" Maria said with a dreamy look on her face.  
Liz looked at her friend something seemed to be bothering her lately. Maria may be a blabber mouth  
but she had some secrets even she didn't know about.  
  
*Maria's POV*  
  
I don't know whats wrong with me but lately my past just seems to be at my heels. Well it always has  
to be honest but still lately oh well I just need to watch the tube.  
What's on Tv now.  
"This is an eyes only screening do not attempt to adjust your set..."  
"Maria you home" " yeah coming" Maria shut off the Tv.  
"I got your pills" Amy DeLuca said throwing her daughter the container.  
"Thanks" Maria popped some of the pills in her mouth. 'The seziures have been bad this month for  
some reason.  
"Maria are you sure you should go on this trip considering.."  
"Look I'm going I promised Liz, I need to do a couple of things see ya in the morning"  
  
Amy DeLuca wasn't bad she almost was like a mom. The truth tho was she wasn't not even close. She  
still remebered where she first met her.  
Manticore aka hell. She was a X-6 and they just escaped she didn't know if any one else made  
all she knew was run. She heard the stories the guards told how the X-5 escaped if they could do  
we can do it. More reassuring back there but no way she was going back she was ten. They  
weren't clone to the X-5's no they did cloning every other generation. Well she heard of their  
escape not what happened afterwards after all Manticore was her only world. Run faster don't  
stop Run. She was X69824 aka Maria she didn't know why she picked it. It well sounded right.  
That's when the car came a man David I think guard bad must escape. He stopped the car in  
front of her she couldn't move it was cold out here really cold. She got in hid under the seat. He  
took her to L.A. old girlfriend her name was Amy. They moved to Roswell she had hair. David  
left safety reasons. He was trying to make it up to me all the pain he caused.   
She touched her neck at the memory knowing the bar code was there. No one knew not even Liz. Liz  
did know about the bar code it had been a accident. Liz still belived it was a tattoo she told Kyle and  
Alex she never could keep a secret. She made them swear not to tell because her mom couldn't find  
out some shit like that. All her entincts told her to move never stop never safe but she stayed why ruin a  
good thing right? Maybe Seattle is what she need well see.  
  
Next Day Crashdown  
  
"Look whos here the doom squad" Maria said indicating Max Evens His sister Iz, Tess, and Micheal.  
"And there sitting in your section" Liz said with a smirk.  
"Only because they know I'm having a bad day"   
"Hey Movies and Ice cream sleep over at my house all four of us before the big trip" Kyle said  
obviously happy at his idea.  
"Ok" Liz, Alex, and Maria said together. They started laughing.  
"Is it possible to get service here" Micheal Guerin yelled across the resturant. Maria just groaned as she  
grabbed four menus.  
"What can I get you today" Maria asked with a plastered on smile. She could not stand these people  
well Max was ok but still could live without them.  
"Cherry coke and a Will Smith burger and fries" Max said with a smile. 'At least hes trying to be civil'  
Maria thought.  
"Same" Tess said 'surprise surprise' Maria thought trying not to roll her eyes.  
"Same" Micheal grunted out.  
"Well I guess I'll have the salad no dressing and water only natural thing in my body" Iz said.  
"Well at least some thing is" Maria muttered under her breath.  
She handed the order to Jose. "Please let this day end" Maria said putting her head on the counter.  
"Hey don't worry slumber party 9:30 you pick the movie then where out of here to Seattle lets just  
hope are parents don't get together while we're gone." Kyle said. Maria couldn't tell if he was joking  
or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Yes we're at the airport ready to leave finally" Maria almost yelled.  
"Everyone" People looked at the principal "On this trip you will be on a learning experince Mrs.  
Toplski will hand your assinment on where you will be set and who you will meet.  
Maria took her slip. "What do you got?" Alex asked. "Well Working with some people at some  
delivery place that rides on bikes, Staying with a couple Max and Original Cindy for the trip, a day  
with Logan Cale to a Genetics confernce then dinner at his place. This is going to be an intersting trip"  
Maria said sarcasticly, "Final boarding call for flight" "Come on you guy thats us" Liz said before they  
boarded the plane.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Seattle

All info on chapter one   
  
please review flames excepted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max walked in to work and Original Cindy walked up to her "Looks like we're going to have a couple  
of high school punks livin at are crib"  
"Huh says who" Max asked.  
"I says who and you have no choice" Normal said walking by them.  
"I'm not havin anyone in my place I refuse" Max said crossing her arms around her chest.  
"Fine then your fired"  
"What" Max asked in disbelief "That's black mail and I wont stand for it"  
"Fine pack your things and leave" Normal said looking her straight in the eye.  
"Fine I guess a couple of kids wont do no harm how long is this for?"  
"One maybe two weeks depends on the kid" Normal said looking through some packages "Herbal  
package 225 south main street" he yelled across the room.  
"Don't worry sister I have to too even Normals taking on a couple of kids" Normal said grabbing the  
package.  
"Who else got ringed into this?" Original Cindy asked Normal.  
"Just us four no one else seemed fit you and Max only got picked cause your the only girls" Normal  
answered not looking up from his packages.  
"What's the point of this any way?" Max asked.  
"To encourage these kids to stay in school so they have better jobs then this." waving his hand around  
the room.  
"Great this is all I need" Max said going to her locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you belive that Logan" Max asked jumping down from the counter and started to pour herself  
another glass of wine.  
"Yeah I can I volunteered to take some kids on a little field trip" Logan taking a sip of his wine.  
"You what why?"  
"Well this little volunteering venture got me inside the genetics conference and 3 extra passes for you,  
Zach, And Tinga." He said taking another drink of his wine, before turning his wheelchair around.  
"Well maybe this isn't a bad thing after all Cheers" Max said raising her glass "Cheers" They touched  
glassed then finished there drinks.  
Max looked out the window 'Hey maybe these kids wont be so bad after all just hope nothin comes up  
while they're here.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: sorry so short but I wanted to clear up why they agreed to do this hey does any one  
know the name of the place Max works at please tell me and review try to get the next chapter posted  
soon how was my spelling this time? later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	3. Meeting

Info on chapter 1  
  
Authors note Thanks all those who reviewed and gave me the place Max worked at. I'll work harder  
on my spelling etc. ant I'll try to make this longer no promises. Also I will write in scripts some of the  
time to save time ok. Well on with the show!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seattle Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"For some reason I expected it to bright and sunny" Liz said looking out the airport window at the cold  
bleak fog that had settled on Seattle.  
  
"Oh well I don't care if an earth quake hit all that matters is that we're out of Roswell" Alex said  
grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on guys they're already starting to board the bus" Liz said with a worried tone.  
  
"Liz babe chill we're an vacation." Maria said trudging along behind Kyle and Alex.  
  
"Roll call" Mrs. Topolski said in the front of the bus. She started rattling off names. Maria leaned over  
to Liz.  
  
Maria: "Hey what do you think this couple is going to be like?"   
Liz: " I don't know I just hope this Max guy isn't a pervert."  
Maria: "Could you please stop staring at Max Evans please god it's so pathetic."  
Liz: "I am not staring besides it's not like there is nothing to look at" Liz ran her eyes up and down  
Max's body, blushing slightly we he turned and looked at her.  
  
  
Micheal: " Hey Maxwell Little Lizzy Parker staring at you again"   
Max: "She is not why would she be looking at me"   
Micheal: "Geez don't get so defensive that's my job." Michael crossed his arm ascross his chest "You  
don't belive turn around and look for yourself"  
  
Max peered over his shoulder to look directly in the eyes of Liz before she turned away blushing.  
  
Maria: "If your not staring why are as red a tomato hmmmm" Maria said in a teasing voice. Crossing  
her arms around her chest.  
Liz: "Oh quit teasing me or should I bring up a certain Michael Guerin?" Liz said crossing her arms  
around her chest.  
  
Maria: "Are you mocking me?"  
Liz: "Are you trying to change the subject?" Liz shot back.  
Marian: "Hey Kyle what cd's did you bring." Maria said leaning over the seat trying to ignore Liz.  
'It's not like I like Michael. Hell I can't stand him. He is nice to look at though. No keep your thoughts  
in order girl' Maria thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs Toploski stood up. " All of those student working for" she looked down at her notebook "Jam  
Pony Express please exit here."  
  
Maria looked over to Liz "Well here is our stop"   
Maria, Kyle, Alex, and Liz all got off the bus with Michael, Max, Tess, and Isabel.  
  
Maria leaned over to Liz "Great we're stuck with the Barbie twins" Maria said sarcastically.  
Liz just giggled. They walked into Jam's Pony Express. 'What a dump' They all thought.  
  
A tall lanky man with thick black glasses walked up to them. "Hello I'm Normal and welcome."  
Every one said hello Maria just rolled her eyes. 'Couldn't he come up with something original?' Maria  
thought.  
  
"Well I guess you want to know who will be rooming with who well um Mr. Max Evans and Mr. Alex  
Whitman you will be staying with me."  
  
  
Max came over as soon as she saw the kids come in some thing felt off about the short blond that stood  
with the dark haired girl. Normal starting naming the first kids.   
Original Cindy walked over to her "Poor kids getting stuck with normal" Max nodded her head.  
Normal spoke up again. "Ok Mr. Kyle Valenti and a Mr. Michael Guerin. You will go with Herbal"  
"Ya mon" Herbal said standing up.  
"Ok finally Liz Parker, Isabel Evans, Tess Harding, and Maria DeLuca you will go with Max and  
Original Cindy"  
Max and Original Cindy raised their hand as the walked up to the girls.  
"You're both girls" Liz said Max just raised her eyebrows. "Oh there is nothing wrong with that it's  
just"  
"Hey chill it's cool" Max said come on I'll show you around the place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria, Liz , Alex, and Kyle sat on one couch in Jam Pony's while the other four sat on the other.   
"Alex man we got split up now I'm stuck with Rebel Without a Cause." Kyle said pointing his finger at  
Michael.  
"Guys chill out ok I'm getting a headache" Liz said rubbing her forehead.  
"Hey look eyes only is on" Alex said pointing to the TV.  
"That guy is such a wuss can't even show his own face" Michael said pointing at the TV.  
"You're a complete idiot look what he's dealing with he can't show his face if he wants to live long  
enough to see these guys put away." Looking at Michael like he was a complete fool.  
"Well somebody's pissy." Michael said looking at Max.  
"You are talking about the girl with a tattoo" Max said looking at Maria.  
"Well Dumbe your not one to talk about things on one body now are you" Maria said pointing at Max's  
ears. "Besides you don't know where or what it is do you?" Maria said looking at Liz. She must have  
been trying to impress him.  
"No Liz didn't tell me where or what it was." Max said obviously worrying about his ears.  
  
  
"Hey Max can I talk to you?" Maria asked it had been 20 minutes since the fight.  
"Yeah" Max said.  
  
Maria: Look I didn't mean anything by that comment I've been under a lot of stress lately and I put on  
you. And besides your ears don't stick out that much" Maria said leaning against a locker.  
  
"No I think you're right" Max said jokingly putting his fingers behind his ears making them stick out  
more.  
"Maria can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure shot"  
"Well are you ok normally you're a well you're a..."  
"Babbling ditz?" Maria asked completely serious.  
"Well... yeah you are."  
"Don't worry I'll be back to normal soon. And the are groups can be mortal enemies again."  
Max just laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night Max and Original Cindy's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Alright you guys it's time for bed ok?" Max asked coming into the room. Isabel and Tess had the  
couch, while Liz had the chair and Maria was on the floor.  
  
"You sleepin on the floor" Max asked looking at Maria.  
"I don't sleep"  
"Yeah sure well whatever night" Max said leaving into the other room.  
  
"Maria what bull shit are you trying to pull?" Tess said picking her head up.  
"None I sleep some but not much so a warning don't get near me at night or you could get hurt" Maria  
said laying down.   
"I'll say first time you came over you nearly strangled me"  
"I warned you didn't I" Maria said looking at Liz.  
"Will you all shut up I'm trying to sleep" Isabel yelled.  
2:30 it's only 2:30 Maria thought. She could sleep but from Manticore the slightest movement near her  
and she got it down. I just hope it doesn't happen here. Maria thought bitterly rubbing her bar code.  
  
A breeze swept through the room. 'Wait the Window was closed' Maria kept perfectly still. Then she  
heard footsteps and saw the out line of a man. She reacted kicking her foot out knocking him over she  
jumped up he did too. She grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall.  
He was struggling but she kept him firmly in place then she saw Max's and Original Cindy's lights come  
on. To reveal the man...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: How was this chapter am I doing better? Tell me If I should continue or not More  
romance next chapter also I'll put In more Manticore lines. do want me to continue REVIEW PLEASE  
later days  
-Wiccaeyes  
  
another thought Lillian get that story out soon I'm sure it will be good I'll be lookin for it 


	4. Oh god I'm in.....

Info on chapter one  
  
authors note there will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter so anything in italics is flashbacks   
also I have a friend and he spell his name like Zach so I wont be writing it like Zack just wanted to clear  
that up now on with the show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zach what are you doing here?" Max asked looking at the blond guy held up against the wall by  
Maria.  
  
"You know him" Maria said releasing her hold on Zach's neck.   
"Um yeah I do Zach why don't you come in my room for a sec ok?" Max said grabbing his arm and  
guiding him into a back room.  
"Sorry I didn't know he was a friend I mean he came through the window"   
Original Cindy just laughed.  
  
  
"Zach what are you doing here?" Max said closing the door.  
"Well I came by cause Logan said he had passes for the genetics conference. How are those kids other  
Manticore prototypes?" Zach said rubbing his neck that was already forming bruises from Maria's  
hold.  
  
"What are you talking about? They're just kids from Roswell on a field trip" Max said rubbing her  
forehead.   
"I don't know about the other kids but there is something different about that one. She just about took  
down a grown man not even that an X-5" Zach said looking at the closed door.  
  
  
"If you don't mind Original Cindy askin but how did you do that?"  
"I took defense skills at my old school" Maria said looking at the ground.  
  
**Flashback**   
"Come on work harder take down your target now" Maria toned out the drill instructor and  
faced her brother. 'As soon as you get him down the sooner this will be over' Maria kicked up  
her leg wrapping her foot around her brothers neck knocking him down.  
'Next' Maria barely heard the drill instructor yell at the next group. She leaned down to her  
brother. "Sorry Daniel" she whispered in his ear. He gave her a half hearted smile. She knew  
he'd forgiven her. Months after months years after years they drilled worked fought with their  
hand or with weapon the perfect solider. They never slept always doing some thing even when  
they got time to sleep they didn't always fearing they'd be the next one to be taken away. They  
never slept reacting to the slightest movement. She never grew out of it not even now.  
**Flashback over**  
Max and Zach walked out of the back room to the living room where now everyone was awake.  
  
"Sorry" Maria said facing Zach noticing the start of bruises.  
"I've had worse" Zach smiled giving her a half hearted smile.  
Maria turned away it reminded her to much like Daniel his smile was almost identical.   
  
"Well Max since you wont introduce your friend to the group I guess I will" Original Cindy said pointing  
to the girls.  
"Oh right well Zach this is Tess, Isabel, Liz and I guess you already met Maria" Max said pointing to  
the girls.  
  
"No offence or anything but I need to go back to sleep" Isabel said pulling the covers to her chin.  
"Yeah she is right every one back to bed" Max said turning off the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jam Pony Express~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you attacked some guy?" Kyle said debating wether or not to laugh or be shocked.  
"I didn't know he was a friend of hers I thought he was a robber or something" Maria said bowing her  
head trying not to blush. That pushed Alex over the limit and he started cracking up. Liz just hit him.  
"I'm sorry it's just..." He cracked up even harder so that he was crying pretty soon Liz and Kyle joined  
in.   
"Ha Ha very funny you guys" Maria said trying not to laugh.  
  
"He guys can I ask you a question" Max said. She was still going over Zach's statement last night 'I  
don't know about the rest of them but there's something different about that on'. He was just paranoid  
wasn't he. Max didn't know but she was still uneasy.  
  
All eight of the kids gathered around.  
"Sure shot" Max said.  
"Well it's not like the world has a lot of money and I doubt your school paid for this trip so how did ya  
get her" Max said leaning against a locker.  
  
"Well me and Isabel parents are lawyers so they paid for it" Max said  
"Their parent's paid for me and Tess too considering we're like part of the family" Michael said.  
"Oh well what about you four?"  
"My dad owns a The Crashdown it's a local diner and I work there so we split the difference.  
"My dad works for a software company so he had money" Alex said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"My dads a Sheriff so the city paid for it"   
"What about you" Max said looking at Maria. She seemed nervous.  
"I won a scholarship to do this because of a paper I wrote on genetics" Maria said looking down at her  
feet.  
"I still don't know how you managed that I thought you hated science" Tess said looking over at Maria.   
In all honesty that is what they all been wondering.  
Maria looked up, "I don't like science but I know genetics so I went with that" Maria stared Tess  
straight in the eye.   
Tess looked down "Yeah whatever" she muttered under her breath.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night Jam Pony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal decided to have a big sleep over at the shop. Really he just wanted to make sure nothing  
happened at the other houses. He heard about the event at Max's place and he wasn't about to get in  
trouble.  
  
"So what do you kids do tomorrow?" Normal asked looking over his desk.  
"We go to that genetics conference" Max said rolling out his sleeping bag.  
"Oh" Normal said leaving it at that they all went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria woke sat up with a start. She saw everyone getting up she looked over at Michael.  
  
'Man he has a nice body she looked at his chest and imagined how it would feel under her fingers. Then  
looked at his hands I wonder what they can do. Then she looked at his hair. How would it feel to run  
my hands through is hair.' She got up and stretched out. Just then a fantasy washed over her.  
  
***Michael grabbed her and pushed her against the lockers. She raised her leg over his. Grabbing his  
head and pushing his lips against her in a wild kiss. She felt his tongue stoking her teeth. She opened her  
mouth to let him in. He ran his tongue over every spot memorizing the spots that made her moan the  
most. She felt as if she was on fire. He tasted so good so hot so wet. She ran her fingers through is hair  
down his back. She felt every muscle. She felt him kiss down to her neck harder harder he starting  
sucking the spots. Kiss lick suck over and over. She felt his hand pressing on her body over her hip  
against her belly trough her hair the molding her back. Two can play at this game. She pulled her hands  
down to his chest going over the curves going over everything. She could hear herself moaning in  
delight. Michael.. Michael.. Michael. He reached down to the bottomof her shirt and pulled up...****  
  
Maria shot her head forward. One thought raced through her head. 'Oh god I'm in heat again'.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note should I continue?? I only will if you tell me to so please review. Later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	5. you've killed me

All info on chapter one.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria kept her eyes down in front of her looking at the floor of the bus. 'If I don't look at the boys I  
can't get all hormonal on them. The last thing I need is to try and sack every guy at the convention  
center. Agh, why did this happen now I thought I had another month.'  
  
"Maria, earth to Maria anyone home." Liz said dramatically waving her hand in front of Maria's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry just spacing out" Maria said starting to babble.  
"Are you sure you've been acting weird for the past..."  
"I'm fine Liz don't worry just me being weird." Maria said trying to convince Liz and herself.  
  
"Yeah like you need to do anything to be weirder you preatty much have that covered." Kyle said  
leaning over the seat, looking at the two girls.  
  
"Ha ha ha very amusing" Maria said trying her best to look angry, but with Kyle you just can't help  
smiling.  
  
The bus stopped suddenly causing people to crash into one another.  
"Guess this is a stop" Alex said getting up and heading off the bus.  
  
  
"Hey kids over here" Max said waving her hands over her hands.   
"So what are the kids like?" Logan asked glancing up at Max from his wheelchair.   
"They're kids I don't know it's not like I'm around them all the time"  
"Now Max no reason to get snappy" Zach said walking up to them with Tinga following him.  
"Glad you decided to show up" Max said hugging Zach and Tinga.  
"Yeah well who'd give up free passes to such a fun occasion." Zach said rollong his eyes.  
  
"Hey kids there you are I'd like you to meet Zach, Tinga, and your chaperone Logan Cale." Max said  
pointing to each of them.  
"So Maria that's the guy you attacked" Michael said looking up and down. Tinga just snorted, and  
Zach gave her a look similar to the one Maria was giving Michael.  
  
Maria gave Zach a look over as she started undressing him in her mind. 'Stop that. Get in control girl.  
This is going to a long morning.' Maria thought looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yo over here" Max yelled at the waiter carrying a tray of drinks.  
"Always the polite one" Logan said looking at Max.  
"What?" Max innocently.   
  
They all grabbed a drink as names went around.  
"Who's speaking" Max and Liz asked at the same time. They both blushed as Liz looked down.  
"Oh god" Isabel just groaned.  
"Well many people really like William Shaw, Dr Michael Yang..." Logan looked at Max, Zach, and  
Tinga before continuing " and a Donald Lydeker...."  
Maria spit out her drink and started coughing like she was choking. Alex started patting her back.  
"You all right Maria?" Liz looked at her friend. She shall the look of terror that flickered up in Maria's  
eyes when Logan said that name.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok ..just went down the wrong pipe." Maria lied through her teeth. God this can't be  
happening I have to get out of here I can't risk it.  
  
Zach, Tinga, and Max looked at each other they knew she was lying they could always tell. The  
problem was why? Zach's comment from the other night raced through Max's head 'I don't know  
about the others but there is something up with that one'.  
  
"Come on guys it's time to get inside" Logan said seeing the looks the X-5's where giving each other  
he'd have to ask Max when they got in there.  
  
"Hey Kyle can I wear your base ball cap" Maria said trying to sound normal.  
"Why we're going in you won't be able to see..." Kyle said already pulling the baseball cap from his  
pocket.  
  
Maria just grabbed the hat. "Thanks" she muttered going into the room. She put the cap on so it plus  
her hair covered all of her bar code and face.  
  
They all sat down Liz, Kyle , Alex, and Maria together with Tinga, Max, Zack in the middle and the  
other Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess on the other side with Logan on the aisle because of his wheel  
chair.   
  
"Welcome everyone...." Maria just tuned them out. She looked around the room and noticed  
Lydeker's men watching from the shadows of the room. She just slid further down in her seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now before our next speaker we would like to recognize our scholarship winners by having them  
come up here and telling us about their papers...."  
  
Maria zoomed out feeling her heartbeat racing. She shall Lydecker getting ready to talk he was sitting in  
the front roll. If she went up there he would recognize her for sure she looked around for a possible  
escape. Then her nightmares came upon her.  
"Maria DeLuca please come forward." Her Principal called from the podium. She just shock her head  
violently telling him no. "Maria DeLuca please come forward" He said more harshly giving a nervous  
laugh.   
  
"Maria what are you doing get up there" Liz said under her breath looking at her friend in confusion.   
Maria just shock her head violently. Everyone was looking around now even Lydecker. 'Oh god what  
am I going to do."  
  
'What the hell is going on' Max thought looking at Zach who had the same question written in his eyes.  
Maria just slumped forward with her head down.   
  
"Well I'm afraid Maria has a bit of shyness well go on" The principal said trying to hide his anger and  
embarrassment and failing horribly.   
  
She watched a man go on stage and pronounce a ten minute break. Maria just dashed out of her chair  
going into the main lobby.   
  
Maria was in the lobby when somebody grabbed her arm. She looked into the face of her fuming  
Principal.   
"Where do you get the nerve to embarrass me up there" His voice full of rage. He would of scared  
Maria if it wasn't for the fact she could snap his neck in two seconds.  
  
"Where do you get the nerve to make me go up there you never asked. Where do you get the nerve to  
say I owe you going up there wasn't part of the deal" Maria said pulling her arm away causing him to  
nearly fall.  
  
"Look here missy I know for a fact you don't have a fear of being in front of people you sing you dance  
you LOVE to be in the center of attention" He said making excuses for himself. He grabbed her arm  
hard enough to make her worry if there will be bruises or not.  
  
"Let go of her right now she didn't want to talk it was your fault to just assume she would" Logan said  
wheeling himself over to them. He let go of her arm and walked off in a huff.   
"Are you okay" Logan said wheeling himself over.  
"Fine" Maria said as she walked off. Bumping into Zach, Max and Tinga.  
"There is something up with that Maria girl and it has something to do with Lydecker" Tinga said  
crossing her arms. Hell for all she knew that girl was a little sister or something.  
"The only thing is how do we find out for sure and what to do about it" Logan said looking at the blond  
walking off.  
"We will we will I'll make sure of it" Zach said. Following Logan's gaze to the blond girl.  
  
  
"Maria what the hell is up with you" Liz asked in confusion. Maria never acted this way before  
something serious was up.  
"Nothing Liz I just didn't want to go up there that's all"  
"Bull shit" Alex said walking up with Kyle.  
Maria looked at the two boys in front of her and started imagining the in a three some.  
'STOP IT MARIA now is not the time for this keep focused. She was finding this harder to do when  
her thoughts were going NC-17 on all the guys that walked past her. This heat period was one of the  
strongest.'  
  
"Maria are you listening to a thing we say" Kyle asked looking annoyed.  
"Yes... no.. Sorry I'm just having a bad day. You see me and my mom had this huge fight before we  
left I haven't had much sleep lately plus my period has started...." Maria knew she was babbling but  
anything to get everyone off her back.  
  
"Oh Maria why didn't you tell us you got in a fight with your mom" Liz said pulling Maria into a hug.  
  
Maria hated lying to her friends but she couldn't tell them the truth she jut hugged Liz harder.  
  
"Well everyone please go back to your seats please we will be beginning again now.."  
"Come on guys we better get back in" Alex said wrapping his arms around the two girls.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria walked around they were allowing people to walk around ask questions mingle for the next hour.  
Lydecker just introduced someone but he was showing some paperwork around Maria really didn't  
want to find out about she just went into the lobby to get some air and some of these images out of her  
head.  
  
"Maria, Maria there you are. I have some guy who wants to talk to you in there."  
"Liz what are you talking about?" Maria asked annoyed her alone time had been short lived."  
"Well a man was talking about tattoo's and I happened to mention yours and.."  
"WHAT Liz that is supposed to be a secret I trusted you! What did you tell them?"Maria asked angry.  
"Well I told them it was a bar code around your neck and he said he would like to see you that's all"  
Liz said guilty.  
Then it hit Maria "Who did you tell this to Liz" Liz hesitated "WHO THE HELL did you tell Liz?"  
Liz looked almost scared. "I didn't say your name it's just well.....I told Donald Lydecker" Liz said  
ashamed.  
Maria felt as if her heart stopped "No yout lying NO no no no no..." Maria leaned against the wall in  
support.   
"Maria what did I do wrong" Liz looked at her friend she didn't think it would be a big deal she knew  
Maria would be mad be she looked as if she died.  
  
Maria just looked at Liz. She knew what she was about to say would kill Liz but Liz just killed her  
"You want to know what you did to me Liz" Maria said backing Liz into a wall Liz looked scared of  
Maria her eyes her voice they where almost dead.."You killed me Liz you killed me I hope your happy  
tell my mom bye for will you cause I won't make it home. You killed me." Maria just walked away.  
Liz slumped to the floor crying. What was Maria talking about it was just a tattoo. Wasn't it?  
  
"Liz, Liz what's wrong" Alex said walking up to Liz who was crying on the floor. Kyle, Zach, Tinga,  
Max, and Logan went up to her.  
  
"Maria said I killed her" Liz said crying harder.  
"What are you talking about start from the beginning" Alex said calmly.  
"I told about her tattoo you know the bar code on her neck?" Liz said Alex just nodded."I told it to a  
man Lydecker I told Maria she said I killed her. It was just a tattoo but she looked broken." Liz said  
crying even harder.  
  
  
Max looked at the X-5's and Logan. "Look we have to find her you understand she's in danger don't  
ask me just help me find her okay?" Max said looking at the younger kids they all nodded looking  
confused. Max just ran off she needed to find Maria and now, she just found out she has a new sister  
and she's not losing her now and not to Lydecker.  
  
  
Maria headed around the side corridor then she shall the guards and she woke up. What she did to Liz  
god she didn't know what Maria's 'tattoo' meant she would explain later. If Lydecker wanted to take  
her it wouldn't be without a fight she wasn't a solider for nothing now was she.  
Her only way was to go through that door. She looked around there would be five guards but they  
didn't know what she looked like this will work this will work.  
  
A sudden fantasy hit of the guard. 'STOP IT have to concentrate no way in hell I'm going back to  
Manticore I'll be dead first. I'll snap my own neck if I have to'  
  
Maria slid down the hallway she shall The Evan's kids Tess and Michael walking by. She was almost at  
the door when Lydecker and a couple of guards walked around the corner. Maria asked by instinct,  
she grabbed the man closer to her. !Michael! Oh well she started kissing him as hard as she could  
pressing his body against hers against the wall running her finger in his silky hair.  
  
He stuck his tongue into hers 'sure is getting into this aren't you.' Her heat started taking over and she  
brought him closer him kissing her neck. 'Much better than the fantasy' That snapped Maria out of it  
she opened her eyes and shall Lydecker walk past her.   
  
She pushed Michael off of her roughly and muttered "Sorry" under her breath as she walked by him to  
the door.  
  
Isabel walked up to him "What the hell was that about?" Isabel asked trying to sound angry but she  
was to amused.   
Michael just looked at the walking Maria "I have no idea but I'm not complaining" He touched his lips  
where he could still feel the heat.  
  
  
Almost to the door five more feet....four more feet.....three more feet.  
  
"Maria wait" Maria looked up to see Liz running up to her. Almost in slow motion she shall the guard  
turn around and pointed the gun straight at her.   
  
She shall Liz run up in front of her not noticing the gun. She could only scream as she heard the bang  
and shall Liz go down trying to hold down on to something grabbing the serving table and everything  
crashed as Liz went down.  
  
"LIZ NOOOOOOO" Maria dropped to her knees. Max ran up to them he looked up to her "Go get  
help NOW" Max yelled at her. Maria stood up.  
  
  
"Michael tried to stop him but he knew he had to help Liz. He placed his hand over the bullet hole.  
"You have to look at me Liz come on" He shall the flashes fly past him. He looked up to see hr healed.  
He reached over at the broken ketchup bottle that must have fallen down when Liz knocked it over. He  
poured the contents on her uniform.  
  
"You fell and knocked the ketchup on you ok? You fell and the ketchup fell on you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Hey it was longer wasn't it? I'm trying tell me what you think and be honest. Should I continue? I only  
will If you tell me to so REVIEW please later days  
-Wiccaeyes   



End file.
